Come Back
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: kadang tak semua hal akan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Tapi saat harapan yang dulu telah hilang lalu kembali, apa yang harus dilakukan? Happy Reading...


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing : Hyuuga Hinata /Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.

Summary : **#EXPEFEEFIC**

.

.

.

_COME BACK © Haruko Akemi_

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Apa yang kau harapkan setelah kau mencampakkan seseorang yang dengan ketulusan hatinya berusaha keras untuk selalu berada di dekatmu? Memberikan segala perhatiannya hanya untukmu? Membuatmu selalu tersenyum meski kau tak pernah menyambutnya.

Karena kau berfikir setelah dia lelah untuk mengejarmu dia pasti akan berhenti. Berhenti memberikan seluruh rasa yang dia miliki untukmu.

^o^

Siang ini matahari begitu terik karena memang ini saatnya musim panas. Membuat seseorang yang sedang berada diluar seperti terbakar. Itu yang sedang dirasakan gadis cantik bernama Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan karena pagi ini dia kesiangan hingga hampir saja terlambat kesekolah.

"Bangun jam berapa kau Hinata-chan? Kukira hari ini kita tidak memiliki tugas apapun?" tanya Ino penuh selidik. Heran dengan tingkah sahabat manisnya yang selalu datang tepat waktu, tapi saat ini tidak seperti biasanya ia datang dengan tampang yang berantakan.

"Ukh! Semalam aku sibuk memikirkan cara apa yang bisa membuat Tousanku mengijinkanku untuk ikut kemah."

Ino membelalak kaget. "Heeh? kemah? Dari SMP-mu kah?"

Hinata cemberut. "Huum, sebenarnya kemah diadakan dari hari Jum'at Ino-chan, tapi karena aku harus sekolah jadi aku datang Sabtu ini setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Ino menahan tawa.

Hinata memang menyukai kemah dengan teman-teman seangkatannya saat SMP, dan Ino takkan heran jika sahabatnya ini ingin ikut bagaimanapun caranya.

^o^

Hinata pulang sekolah dengan tampang kusut dan perubahan wajahnya terlihat oleh adiknya Hanabi. "Nee-chan kenapa? Kok murung? Nee-chan punya masalah?" tanya Hanabi bertubi-tubi yang membuat sang kakak makin kesal.

"Tak ada. Nee-chan mu ini hanya ingin ikut kemah jam 4 sore nanti tapi ragu, apa Tousan akan memberikan izin atau tidak." Hanabi menyeringai.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah.. Ayo ikut aku." Hanabi langsung menarik paksa tangan Hinata dan mereka berhenti di depan ruang kerja Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Hanabi mengetuk pintu untuk meminta ijin masuk, sambil berteriak dan terdengar suara '_Ya'_ dari dalam ruangan. Hinata mendelik tak suka pada adiknya yang entah akan melakukan apa.

"Tousan, Hinata nee-chan ingin bicara dengan Tousan." Hinata bengong dengan ulah adiknya dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan _apa yang kau lakukan bodoh_ tapi Hanabi tak perduli. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa kerja ayahnya.

Hinata tergagap, bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Masalahnya sulit sekali meminta ayahnya untuk membiarkan Hinata kemah bersama teman-teman SMP-nya dulu. "Em.. begini Tousan aku ingin meminta izin untuk ikut kemah dan akan pulang hari minggu sore dengan teman-temanku."

Hiashi menatap putri sulungnya. Hinata sudah siap dengan gelengan kepala sekecil apapun. "Baiklah. Dengan siapa kau akan berangkat?"

Hah?

Apa?

Ayahnya mengijinkannya?

Oh sebentar.

"Tousan mengijinkan?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Tousan mengijinkan." Hinata melompat girang dalam hati.

"Aku akan di jemput oleh Kakashi senpai pukul empat sore nanti." Hiashi mengangguk, "Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

"Ha'i Tousan." Hanabi melirik kakaknya yang berubah ceria lalu berkata, "Tak ada ucapan terimakasih untukku nee-chan?"

Hinata menatap sang adik, "Arigatou.. Hanabi-chaaannnnn." Hinata memeluk adiknya sayang. Hanabi ikut senang. Ahh indahnyaaaa...

^o^

Sesuai janji Kakashi menjemput Hinata pukul empat dan langsung pergi ke tempat kemah. Sesampainya disana Hinata bertemu dengan Shizune, kakak kelasnya saat masih SMP.

Belum Hinata mengucapkan salam, tiba-tiba Shizune langsung berkata, "Seharusnya kau datang pagi, bukannya saat semua sudah rapih kau baru datang."

'_Hah? Apa sih? Aku kesini kan untuk membantu bukan untuk mengacau, kenapa Shizune-san jadi begitu ketus sih?' _Hinata hanya mencak-mencak dalam hati tak menanggapi ucapan senpainya itu.

Belum selesai lagi Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya Shizune langsung bertanya, "Kau menginap?" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak menginap untuk apa kau datang. Pulang saja kalau kau tidak menginap."

'_Loh? Ini kenapa sih? Ia salah apa? Kenapa Shizune-san bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini?'_ Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jeleknya tapi tetap saja ia kesal.

Saat semua telah rapih ia bertemu dengan seseorang, Naruto. Laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan rasa suka padanya, tapi Hinata menolak karena rasanya memang kurang menyenangkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. "Ada sendok yang sudah dicuci? Di tenda putra tak ada sendok, aku mau makan."

Hinata melihatnya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto terlihat imut dimatanya. Hinata bangun dan mengambil 3 buah sendok untuk Naruto, tadi setelah selesai merapikan barangnya ia langsung mencuci semua peralatan makan dari tenda putra maupun putri _itu karena Shizune terus mendelik padanya, dan hanya itu cara yang tepat untuk dia menghindar_bersama dengan Ino.

"Terimakasih." Naruto hanya mengatakan itu, lalu pergi. Hinata tak ambil pusing.

^o^

Saat malam hari rasanya mulai berbeda, ini yang sangat Hinata sukai. Saat dimana ia berbaur dengan alam, merasakan kesulitan bersama didalam satu tenda dengan yang lain. Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat dimulainya api unggun.

Acara untuk menunjukkan kreasi seni dalam bentuk apapun, bernyanyi, menari dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Hinata dan mengatakan ada yang menangis di tenda putri, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju tenda.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aaaaa.. Aku mau pulang." yang Hinata lihat adalah seorang gadis sedang menangis sesenggukan, ia adalah Sakura. Entah karena apa Sakura hanya ingin pulang.

Lalu Kakashi dan Shizune datang sesaat setelah Hinata memberitahu mereka. "Ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya karena bingung.

"Entah, Sakura hanya meminta untuk pulang sambil menangis." jawabku sekenanya.

Karena begitu ribut akhirnya semua orang datang mengerubungi tenda putri, ingin tahu. "Naruto, antar Sakura pulang dengan mobil sekolah bersama Genma." perintah Iruka selaku penanggung jawab acara itu.

"Hinata, antar Sakura sampai depan." Hinata yang diperintah Shizune hanya menurut dan sesaat ia tersadar bahwa Naruto juga diperintahkan untuk ikut mengantar Sakura.

"Kak aku tidak ikut ya." pinta Naruto.

"Temani aku Naruto, aku tak bisa mengantar Sakura sendiri." Hinata memelas.

"Ha-ah baiklah, seharusnya kau pergi jalan-jalan Kak. Supaya jika ditanya seseorang arah jalan kau takkan bilang _'Maaf aku tidak tahu'_, Hahaha.." ejek Naruto menyebalkan.

"Heh. Kau menyebalkan sekali tahu!" Hinata merengut kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa.

Mereka sampai diparkiran dan tak disangka yang seharusnya mengantar adalah Hinata tapi Naruto juga diajak untuk ikut masuk kedalam mobil oleh Genma. Dan bodohnya mereka duduk bertiga dengan Hinata berada di tengah antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Genma hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Kenapa kalian duduk dibelakang semua? Haaah.."

^o^

Diperjalanan yang Hinata lakukan hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Naruto di sebelahnya. Entah, tapi jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto juga sesekali melirik Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita pernah lewat sini ya?" Hinata bergumam.

Naruto mengangguk. Yaaa, Hinata dan Naruto memang pernah kencan. Entah itu kencan atau bukan. Tapi duduk berdua didalam mobil seperti ini rasanya lebih romantis dibanding jalan berdua waktu itu, yah walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka berempat didalam mobil.

Hinata akui ia memang menyukai Naruto entah sejak kapan. Padahal dulu rasanya ia bersikap biasa saja. Tapi, ini berbeda, perasaan ini berbeda dengan dulu. Saat ini Hinata hanya takut akan melukai Naruto.

Takut jika hanya akan memberi harapan kosong lagi padanya. Tapi ia memang menyukai Naruto. Hinata tau saat ini Naruto mencoba untuk kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak secara terang-terangan ia katakan, tapi ia membuktikannya.

"Kak, sepertinya pipimu lebih _chubby_ dari sebelumnya." Naruto menatap Hinata intens.

Hinata menatap kearah Naruto, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Hinata membuang muka kearah lain. Sadar karena wajahnya mulai memerah malu. "Tidak kok, berhenti meledekku Naruto."

Hinata ngambek, Naruto hanya tertawa. Ahh.. Hinata suka perasaan seperti ini, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

^o^

Jalanan begitu macet hingga tak bergerak sedikit pun. Hinata ingat ini malam minggu saat semua yang memiliki pasangan pergi dengan kekasihnya dan sialnya jalan yang mereka lewati inilah, tujuan para pasangan itu hingga akhirnya macet seperti ini.

Hingga waktu untuk bersama Naruto pun semakin panjang, sampai ia bingung harus kesal atau malah bersyukur dengan kemacetan ini.

"Wah jalanan ini sangat macet. Ada apa sih?" Genma mengeluh sambil sesekali melirik kaca spion.

"Iya. Hari ini kan malam minggu jadi wajar saja jika macet." Naruto menjawab keluhan Genma.

'_Uhh kenapa wajah Naruto begitu imut? Dia memang 3 tahun dibawahku tapi aku menyukainya. Aku bukan seorang pedofil tapi, oh yaampun wajah itu!'_

Hinata hanya histeris dalam hati mengingat semua yang sebenarnya sudah berlalu, kini muncul lagi kepermukaan. Perasaan yang dulu hanya singgah kini mencoba untuk menginvasi hatinya.

Ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tak menyukai Naruto yang memang 3 tahun dibawahnya tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hinata frustasi dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura-chan kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Sepertinya kau kelelahan." tak ada respon, Sakura hanya menatap kosong ke depan lalu menangis lagi.

"E-eh.. Maaf Sakura-chan aku tidak bermaksud, baiklah-baiklah sudah ya jangan dipikirkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, terlihat jelek tahu."

Hinata melirik Naruto lalu berbisik, "Sakura-chan kenapa ya?" Naruto hanya diam lalu menjawab, "Tidak tahu, kelelahan mungkin."

Setelah hampir 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya sampai dirumah Sakura. Sampai disana Sakura hanya memeluk ibunya sambil menangis. Ibunya hanya menatap Sakura bingung, "Sakura-chan sepertinya kelelahan jadi menangis seperti itu." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Yasudah. Sepertinya kita harus kembali keperkemahan, permisi."Genma mendahului untuk berpamitan.

"Ya maaf merepotkan, terimakasih." sahut Ibu Sakura. Lalu setelah semua berpamitan kami langsung bergegas untuk kembali karena acara api unggun masih berjalan.

^o^

Perjalanan pulang tak ada suara, hanya keheningan yang menyapa mereka bertiga. Genma sibuk dengan jalanan yang berada didepannya. Dan Naruto... Hinata kembali meliriknya. Hanya sekali lalu dia kembali membuang muka kearah lain.

Naruto duduk didepan bersama Genma, karena Genma yang memintanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata terbatuk, _'Ah sial! Kenapa harus sekarang? Batuk ini menyebalkan sekali'_ runtuk Hinata dalam hati. Hinata ingat bahwa ia sedang batuk dan saat batuknya kambuh maka akan sulit untuk berhenti jika ia tidak segera minum air putih.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukaan? Aku tidak membawa minum, tertinggal didalam tenda'_. Hinata mendengus kesal dan terus mencoba menahan batuknya yang terasa menyakitkan hingga ia sampai di tempat kemah.

"Hei.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata menggeleng, jika ia berbicara ia pasti akan kembali terbatuk. "Hei Kak.. Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" Naruto tetap bertanya.

"Tak apa. Aku tak apa." jawab Hinata enteng. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Yasudah."

Hinata bersyukur Naruto tak bertanya apapun lagi, Hinata hanya ingin cepat sampai ketenda untuk minum air putih. Ck. Batuk Menyebalkan!

^o^

Di tenda putri Hinata mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Ino sampai larut malam, membahas apapun yang penting menyenangkan. Saat Ino akan menemui TenTen, tiba-tiba Shizune datang.

Itu membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya malas, ah masih kesal rupanya. "Panggil Kakashi kesini, aku akan pergi dengan seseorang."

Hinata gagap seketika. "E-eh untuk apa? Aku tak mau. Dia sungguh menyebalkan."

Shizune mendelik, "Cepat telfon Kakashi!" Hinata merengut kesal lalu menelfon Kakashi.

"Sudah. Memang kakak ingin pergi dengan siapa? Guy senpai?" tebak Hinata malas. Memang siapa yang tak tahu jika mereka berdua tak pernah akur _Kakashi dan Guy_. Shizune tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

Haaaah menyebalkan, Hinata melirik Naruto yang akan beranjak pergi. "Mau kemana kau? Jangan pergi, disini saja." Naruto balik menatap dan duduk kembali.

Setelah itu Shizune pergi dan tak lama Kakashi datang. "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau mau makan? Aku yang mengajakmu jadi kau tanggung jawabku."

Hinata menggeleng_. 'Hih keterlaluan sekali sih Shizune-san! Aaaah aku benci harus dekat dengan orang yang berlebihan seperti ini. Lagi, ia memang sudah sering kali ikut serta dalam kemah ini, tak perlu diajak pun ia akan datang.'_ Hinata hanya berteriak dalam hati karena ia masih menghormati senpainya itu. "Tidak, aku tak lapar. Nanti saja." tolak Hinata halus.

Hei! Sepertinya kalian melupakan Naruto yang terlihat bosan juga kesal. "Bagaimana jika kita makan ayam bakar? Apa kau benar-benar sudah makan Hinata-chan?"

'_ah dia mulai lagi_'. Hinata mengangguk sekali. _'cepat pergi! Gah aku kesaaaaal'_ menggeram pelan, hanya itu yang Hinata lakukan.

Ino datang, dan Hinata bersyukur. Naruto pergi entah ingin tidur atau apa, lalu hanya sisa mereka bertiga. Kakashi tiduran, aku dan Ino duduk bersebelahan. Kami mulai meracau dengan Hinata yang sesekali menimpali.

Lalu Shizune datang tapi Kakashi tak menyadarinya _hingga_...

"Hinata-chan kau tahu? Ada yang mengira bahwa kita berpacaran. Padahal baru akan ya? Belum benar-benar terjadi." Kakashi memulai percakapan, Ino mendengarkan dan Hinata diam.

"Hm? Siapa?" Hinata menyahut.

"Kau mau melihat isi pesannya? Aku masih menyimpannya." Kakashi menawarkan.

"Boleh, coba kulihat." Kakashi menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata.

"Ah sudah kuduga." Hinata mencoba tetap tenang dan menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kau mau kita mengklarifikasi hal ini dengan dia Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Shizune-senpai apa ada disini?" seseorang bertanya, ah itu Ten-Ten.

Ino mengangguk. "Ada didalam tuh."

Kakashi membulatkan bola matanya kaget. Ten-Ten mengetuk kepala Kakashi tidak sopan, "Ini semua karena kau! Bodoh!"

Hinata menyeringai. _'Kena kau'_

Kakashi mencolek Hinata dan berbisik "Jadi, selama aku berbicara tadi dia ada didalam?" Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Mati aku" ucap Kakashi terdengar takut.

Hinata dan Ino hanya tertawa. "Ino ayo pergi. Kita biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya". Ino mengangguk.

Ya, Hinata benar-benar tak tahu jika Kakashi tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Shizune didalam tenda bersama mereka dan Hinata tahu bahwa ia saat ini punya masalah dengan Shizune yang notabene memang menyukai Kakashi.

Hah sudahlah mungkin untuk beberapa waktu Hinata tak akan ikut kemah terlebih dahulu.

^o^

Naruto, ah kemana anak itu? Apa dia tidur?

**Drrt...Drrt...**

Ponselnya bergetar ada pesan masuk.

_._

_From : Naruto_

_Messages : Kak, aku kesal melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Kakashi-senpai _

_._

_Cemburu, eh?_ Hinata tersenyum, ah dasar anak kecil. Tak tahukah sejak tadi Hinata kesal tak karuan melihat Kakashi duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Memencet tombol Reply dan saling berbalas pesan.

Hingga tepat pukul satu malam Hinata mengantuk dan kembali ke tenda disusul Ino. Lalu tertidur. Menunggu esok hari saat masalah semalam akan menimpanya dan merilekskan diri dengan apa kata yang tepat untuk ia jelaskan pada Shizune tentang ia dan Kakashi.

Yah paling tidak saat ini ia kembali dekat dengan Naruto yang tampan, Hinata berharap lebih. Berharap agar Naruto tetap bersamamya untuk saat ini.

Entahlah, katakan saja jika ia ingin tetap bersama dengan orang yang diam-diam dia sayangi. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tahu ia juga masih suka padanya.

.

_Lalu, saat cinta yang lama kembali datang_

_Siapa yang mengaturnya?_

_Tentu bukan aku, dia, juga bukan mereka_

_Cinta datang karena ia menginginkannya_

_Cinta datang karena ia berhak atas Cinta itu sendiri_

_Bertahan dan Jalani_

_Cinta tak bisa dikekang_

_Cinta itu indah_

_Tanpa paksaan, tanpa rasa iba, tanpa pamrih_

_Cinta tak menuntut balas_

_Cinta ada karena Cinta menginginkannya,_

_**FIN~**_

**OMAKE**

14 Aug 2014

_From : Shizune_

_Messages : Aku benar-benar seperti power bank, dipakai saat kau butuh dan diletakkan begitu saja saat kau sudah selesai. Apa aku sebegitu tak berartinya untukmu? Kakashi? Aku tak perduli lagi jika kau memang berniat untuk mendekati Hinata. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu._

~FIN EGEN~

A/N:

Oke plis, aku mohon maaf jika cerita ini membosankan atau bahkan jelek sekalipun. Dipersilahkan untuk yang mau membetulkan kesalahan ku. Aku newbie qaqa~ *kedip kedip. Aku benar-benar minta maaf~. Jadi terima aja ya readers yang baik hati juga rajin menabung.

Daaaan jujur saja ini sebenarnya untuk ikutan #EXPEFEEFIC tapi karena mood dan inspirasiku rada _edan eling_ *ini apa? Yah jadi telat deh karena udah kelewat dari tanggal yang sudah ditentukan. Aku tetep mau ikutan! Pokoknya aku mau ikut *maksa *mandi bensin

Maaf yaaaa untuk Miki nee juga Yank nee, aku memang bukan yang terbaik untuk mu *eh gak gitu ding *peluk

Aiiih. Jadi curhat gini *ditendang

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_**Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
